Doug Williams
Douglas Clayton Durdle (born 1 September 1972) is an English retired professional wrestler, better known by his ring name Doug Williams. He is best known for his work in Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA), where he was a one–time Television Champion, two–time TNA X Division Champion and a two-time tag team champion, having held the TNA World Tag Team Championship and the IWGP Tag Team Championship once each as part of [[The British Invasion|'The British Invasion']]. He also worked as a trainer for TNA's developmental territory Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW), where he was a one-time OVW Heavyweight Champion. Throughout his career, Williams has also worked in various independent promotions in the United Kingdom and abroad, including the Frontier Wrestling Alliance (FWA), One Pro Wrestling (1PW), Pro-Wrestling NOAH and Ring of Honor (ROH). In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Bomb Scare / Bombs Away (Diving knee drop) ** Chaos Theory (Waist-lock backward roll transitioned into a bridging German suplex) ** Guillotine choke ** Revolution DDT (Diving tornado DDT) ** Mounted hammerlock * Signature moves ** Anarchy Knee (Running high knee) ** British Figure Four Leglock (Reverse figure-four leglock) ** Cravate, sometimes followed by multiple knee lifts to the opponent's head ** European uppercut, sometimes from the top rope ** Inverted Gory special ** Multiple suplex variations *** Double underhook *** Northern Lights *** Snap followed by a gutwrench followed by an exploder ** Push-up facebuster * Managers ** Ric Flair ** Rob Terry * Nicknames ** "The Anarchist" ** "The Finest Thing in Life" ** "The Human Torture Device" ** "The International Ambassador of British Wrestling" ** "Mr. Brexit" * Entrance themes ** Independent circuit *** "Anarchy in the UK" by Citizen Smith *** "Song 2" by Blur *** "Made in Britain" by Rusty Music ** Ring of Honor *** "Anarchist" by Rusty Music *** "Song 2" by Blur ** Total Nonstop Action Wrestling *** "The British Invasion" by Dale Oliver (used as a member of The British Invasion) *** "Fortune 4" by Dale Oliver (used as a member of Fortune) Championships and accomplishments Martial arts * Judo ** British Judo Championship (72 kg weight class; 1992) Professional wrestling * 3 Count Wrestling ** 3CW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * 4 Front Wrestling ** 4FW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * All Star Wrestling ** ASW British Heavyweight Championship (1 time) ** ASW Middle Heavyweight Championship (1 time) ** ASW People's Championship (1 time) * Athletik Club Wrestling ** ACW German Championship (1 time) ** ACW World Wrestling Championship (1 time) * New Generation Wrestling ** Destiny Rumble (2016) * European Wrestling Association ** EWA Intercontinental Championship (1 time) * European Wrestling Promotion ** EWP Intercontinental Championship (1 time) ** EWP Submission Shoot Championship (1 time) * Frontier Wrestling Alliance ** FWA British Heavyweight Championship (2 times) ** FWA British Heavyweight Championship Tournament (2001) * German Wrestling Promotion ** GWP WrestlingCorner Championship (2 times) * International Catch Wrestling Alliance ** ICWA World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Maximum Wrestling ** Maximum Championship (1 time) ** Maximum Rumble (2016) * NWA UK Hammerlock ** King of the Ring (1998) ** Survivor Series Tournament (1996, 1997) * New Japan Pro-Wrestling ** IWGP Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Brutus Magnus * Ohio Valley Wrestling ** OVW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Power of Wrestling ** POW Intercontinental Championship (1 time) ** POW Tag Team Championship (2 times, current) – with Dave Mastiff (1 time), Michael Kovac (1 time, current) * Premier Wrestling Federation ** PWF Heavyweight Championship (1 time) ** PWF Mid-Heavyweight Championship (1 time) ** Worthing Trophy (2002, 2003, 2004, 2006, 2014, 2017) ** Wrestler of the Year (2002–2004, 2006, 2007) * Preston City Wrestling ** PCW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Pro Wrestling Illustrated ** PWI ranked him #'45' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2010 * Pro-Wrestling NOAH ** GHC Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Scorpio * Pro Wrestling Pride ** PWP Catch Division Championship (1 time)[ * PROGRESS Wrestling ** PROGRESS Atlas Championship (1 time) * Revolution British Wrestling ** One Night Tournament (2005) * Ring of Honor ** ROH Pure Championship (1 time) ** ROH Pure Championship Tournament (2004) * Rings of Europe ** Thermencup (2005) * Scottish Wrestling Alliance ** SWA Scottish Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Total Nonstop Action Wrestling ** TNA Television Championship (1 time) ** TNA X Division Championship (2 times) ** TNA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Brutus Magnus ** Feast or Fired (2009 – X Division Championship contract) * The Wrestling Alliance ** Universal British Heavyweight Championship (1 time) ** TWA British Heavyweight Championship (2 times) ** TWA European Heavyweight Championship (1 time) ** TWA British Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Robbie Brookside * TopCatch ** TopCatch Europameisterschaft Championship (1 time) * Triple X Wrestling ** TXW Crush Championship (1 time) * Ultimate Wrestling Alliance ** UWA Championship (1 time) * Westside Xtreme Wrestling ** wXw Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Martin Stone ** Trios Tournament (2006) – with Takashi Sugiura and Yoshinobu Kanemaru * X Wrestling Alliance ** XWA Frontier Sports Championship (1 time) Category:Alumni